Law's Brigade Newspaper Issue 2
November 5th, 2011 Table Of Content's *Headlines *Brigadier Of The Day *Law's Movie Review: Cars 2 *Best Brigadier Outfit Of The Day *New Brigadier's *New Brigade Island Coming Soon... *Did The David's Quit Potco? *Interviewing Jarod Headlines Earlier Today Lawrence Was Arrested Again( They Have Arrested Lawrence Over 20 Times Now ), By 2 EITC Soldier's Named: Sam Hookrage & Morgan. Luckily He Escaped With The Help Of His Friend's Stormwalker & Marc Cannonshot. But The Real Question Is, Will The EITC Keep Trying To Kill Lawrence, Arrest Lawrence, Destroy Lawrence? Brigadier Of The Day The Brigadier Of The Day Today Is: *Javon Law's Movie Review: Cars 2 Today Lawrence Has Reviewed The Movie: Cars 2, Lawrence:" This Movie Is Basicly About Secret Agent's, The World Grand Prix & Mater." Lawrence:"It Is Very Violent Comparred To The 1st Cars Movie.". Lawrence:"You'll Have Too Watch The First Cars Movie Before Watching This, Otherwise It Will Make No Sense At All". Best Brigadier Outfit Of The Day The Best Brigadier Outfit Of The Day Goes To: *Boyy Pet's Up For Adoption Today We Have 3 Pet's Up For Adoption. *Coyote = Free *Goldfish = Free *Dog = Free New Brigadier's * Pirate *Seadog *& About 10 More... New Brigade Island Coming Soon... WARNING: This Content Contain's A Major Spoiler. Soon Lawrence Will Create A New Brigade Island, But It Will Not Replace Brigade Island. Theme Hint: Mountain Did The David's Quit Potco? David Battlehammer & David Mcmartin Are Believed To Have Quit Potco, David Battlehammer Was Last Seen In September Around The Time When Emily Darkvane Was An Enemy Of The Brigade. & David Mcmartin Was Last Seen In October In Driftwood Island Afk Near "The Gretchen"'s Shipwreck. Could They Be Gone Forever? Are There Accounts Terminated? Are They Dead In Game? Are They Dead In Real Life? Are They Ban From Potco? Did They Quit? Are They Alive? Brigadier's Fear The Worst, As Specially Law... Im Sure We All Hope They Come Back Someday Safely... Interviewing Jarod Today Lawrence Decided To Interview His Friend Jarod. Law:"Have You Ever Owned A Legendary Weapon?". Jarod:"Yes, As Matter Of Fact. But, From a MEGA MOUTH I Got Lost Sword. But i had to go Right After So i never got to use it :'(". Lawrence:"Do You Own Any Famed Weapons?" Jarod:"I own MANY, let me see. Ive Gotten Rid Of 5 Famed, So let me add that to my famed in my inventory. Oh Plus 10 Famed Knifes I Trashed So... Thirty Seven." Lawrence:"What is Your Favorite Weapon?" Jarod:"Probaly a tie Between My Treachery's End, Sacred Musket And Whalebone Blade". Lawrence:"What About Favorite Hat?" Jarod:"Black Bucaneer Hat & Black Bandana". Lawrence:"Favorite Type Of Ship?" Jarod:"War Brig I Guess. I Have One On Test :D Called The Outlaw Conquerer". Lawrence:"Favorite Island?" Jarod:"Old Port Royal :(" Lawrence:"Favorite Enemy?" Jarod:"Hmm Let's See. The Old Version Of Veteran's. They Where HUGE. They Had HUGE Body types And They Used Cutlasses & Dagger's.". Super Traitor Super Fresh Has Betray The Brigade For An Unknown Reason, The Question Is..... Why? He Left The Guild & Joined Firey Inferno. He Now Has A New Nickname AKA Super Traitor. Category:Newspaper's Category:Brigade Co. Product's Category:Archived Category:Event's